sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Marco Volker
Name: Marcus Volker Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Post Apocalyptic Genre, Larping, Punk Music, Drama Club Acting/Costuming, Voice Acting, Tabletop Gaming, Driving, Horror Movies, Video Games. Appearance: '''Marcus is a particularly small individual, not only in height, but in weight, being 5'4 and weighing around 129 pounds. He has a subdued X-shaped body type, with a smaller torso, and longer legs, proportionally, with broader shoulders and hips compared to his thin waist. His skin is very pale dotted with freckles along his nose and cheeks, along with a clean complexion. He has an oblong shaped face, with a small rounded chin. He has thin oval shaped lips, and a dimpled mouth, with a noticeable gap between his two front teeth. He has a small upturned button nose. His light green eyes are round and downturned, with thick eyelashes. His eyebrows are low and angled, with a small scar gouged into the corner of his left eyebrow, leaving a small patch of hair missing from it. He has round outward facing ears, the right one pierced with an inverted cross ear ring. He wears his bright strawberry blonde hair styled into a messily spiked medium fade, with bangs resting just above his left eyebrow. His voice is guttural and deep, and is comically unfitting for his general twinkish appearance. He has two noticeable ticks, one where he rapidly blinks his eyes when excited or rambling, and the other where he bites down on his tongue when he laughs. Marco's attire is very punk inspired, and his larping hobby frequently bleeds into his casual wear. He tends to wear lots of denim, leather, and studs within his wardrobe, with various accessories and pins placed along it. He's almost always seen wearing a pair of rayban-framed hipster styled glasses with corrective lenses for his 20-40 vision, unless wearing a pair of colored contacts for his larping outfits. On the day of the abduction, Marco was wearing a black leather punk battle vest with blue trims, studding along the shoulders and shoulder blades, and covered with various post apocalyptic themed patches such as atom bombs, mushroom clouds, and radioactive symbols, with the occasional Dead Kennedys or Misfits band patch sewn in. Underneath his vest, he wore a red and black spiral patterned T-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. For leg wear he chose a pair of black camouflage skinny jeans, tucked into a pair of shin high black leather Doc Marten boots, with red laces. He accessorized his outfit with a pair of red suspenders dangling from his waist, a studded belt, a black and white checkerboard bandanna wrapped around his neck, and a leather bracelet with dark red beads lining the edge on his left wrist. '''Biography: Marco Volker was born in Memphis Tennessee on February 15, 2000 to Alec and Bonnie Volker. Marco grew up in a comfortable household while being financially secure, due to his father working to become a history professor, and his mom being highway patrol. Growing up, Marco was always known as hyperactive and imaginative. He''d spend much of his early years playing pretend with the other kids and mimicking what he saw on TV and movies. For the most part he got along well, but he tended to act up when not given enough attention. His daycare deemed him a problem child. He had problems with stealing toys from the other kids, or laughing at inappropriate times, usually at the misfortune of another student. Generally, he had problems with other kids due to the fact he enjoyed eliciting negative reactions from them. As he got older and reached elementary school, his trouble making habits didn't fade. He was frequently in trouble due to not paying attention or disrupting the classroom. His teachers eventually contacted his parents, and recommend that they do something about it. His parents did not want to put him on medication, so they decided it would be best to find him a hobby. They settled on making a deal with Marco. If he could last the semester without getting into trouble, they would buy him a ps2. It worked, Marco finished his semester without disrupting the class and earned his new gaming system, along with a game of his choice. When they took him to the store to choose a game, and his eyes settled on a copy of Twisted Metal 2. The brightly colored visuals of the vehicles destroying each other in Paris while being stared down by a burning clown caught Marco's attention immediately. This was the game he chose, and the moment he put the disc into the system, he was obsessed. As time went on, Marco used the allowance he got from chores to buy the sequels, the games soundtracks introducing him to various rock music artists. His interested steadily went from rock to punk once he picked up his first Misfits CD. It was around middle school that he started altering his fashion sense into that of his favorite musicians. He started out slowly, a Band T-shirt here, a particular patch to sew onto his back pack there, it was a gradual change before denim vests, skeleton hoodies, and torn jeans were introduced into his wardrobe as time went on, eventually becoming known as Volker's look among his peers. His parents didn't really like Marco's image as much as he did, however. They tolerated it, believing it to be a phase, but they were pretty adamant in disagreeing with the subculture. Despite living rather comfortably, Memphis wasn't exactly known as the safest town in Tennessee, and work was pretty scarce around the area. Halfway through Junior High for Marco, Alec had finally picked up a job as a history professor at Chattanooga University, and the family was forced to move, for new opportunities. It was hard for Marco at first, his appearance was somewhat intimidating due to his wardrobe, and those that weren't intimidated wanted to pick on him to improve their own image. His parents warned Marco that it might be because of his appearance for him to be picked on, and that if he kept wanting to wear stuff like that, he'd have to pay for it himself. While he began to do chores to pay for his fashion, it still didn't do much for the bullying problem. It didn't take long for Marco to fall back into his troublemaker tendencies, and as a result, his need to get a reaction out of people resurfaced. His parents were quick to intervene, and they decided it was time to find Marcus a hobby. Looking through the various school clubs, Marco's chose the drama department. He found out he enjoyed costuming, and was surprised at hell well the creations he made for the plays were received. Because of this a lot of his behavioral issues fluttered away as time went on, due to the fact that many of the special effects he helped gave people the reactions Marco was looking for. Throughout his time at the drama club, Marco's interests moved from costuming to acting, which led to him trying out roles for the various plays. He was surprised, and delighted by the fact he was rather good at it. He was frequently cast as villains or antagonists, which suited him the best, due to his over enthusiastic nature. He continued between switching from costuming to acting on his way out of middle school and into high school. His interests in acting increased as he watched various movies after long days of school, his favorite being The Road Warrior. Marco's favorite holiday was Halloween, because it gave him the chance to truly let his creativity shine, and to go all out on making creative outfits, his favorite being killer clowns and mutants. During Freshman year at George Hunter, one of Marco's killer clown outfits caught the attention of one of the faculty members, who recommended Marco try out a monthly post apocalyptic themed Larp that he attended. Marco looked into it and was heavily interested in the genre, which was a post-nuclear zombie apocalypse. He eventually made his character, a raider in clown paint, and joined up with the Larp's resident bad guy faction. He was picked up and hired as the radio man and DJ for the group taking time between each playing of loud punk music to blare villainous propaganda out to the wastelands. His voice suited him well for the job, and he was able to speak with enough charisma that he was given higher ranks within the faction much quicker than he expected. He used his character's newfound power to split off a group from the faction to make his own, sparking a civil war within the raiders. His new hobby was a double edged sword however. Due to it only being once a month, Marco had a lot of down time feeling restless about each event. He had trouble focusing due to wanting to see the story unfold, and needed something to do between each event. He eventually picked up tabletop gaming, going from DnD to small scale skirmish war games. He enjoyed Miniature painting as much as he did seeing stories unfold by the dice roll, and it helped keep him occupied, along with Drama Club. His personal favorite tabletop game is Necromunda, due to the cyberpunk grim dark aesthetics, and gang warfare themed storylines. As he nears the end of senior year, Marco plans to major in costume design, and attempt to get into acting of some form. His experience as a post apocalyptic radio DJ has helped him out in learning to project his voice better, and he's aspiring most to become a voice actor, due to more role opportunities than plays or movies. He has a YouTube channel where he gives tips on making outfits or playing character roles for Larps, along with which type of weapon fits ones playstyle or character. He also occasionally does miniature gaming battle reports. As a job, Marco works as a pizza delivery boy, and is frequently cruising around in his car when he's off work. Marco's personality is very hyperactive. He's very enthusiastic about all of his hobbies, almost annoyingly so to some people. Marco is also rather easily entertained, it's not very hard to make him laugh, regardless of if he should be or not. It's not uncommon for him to get into trouble over trivial things, usually from saying the wrong things at the wrong time, or disrupting class. He's not above having himself as the target of his own jokes, nor is he above jokes that others wouldn't find as funny, Marco has a rather dark sense of humor. Despite his seemingly easygoing personality, Marco doesn't take criticism very well, and as easily as he is entertained, he is also easily agitated. His mood can change drastically depending on the circumstances, so Marco's either loved or hated by his peers. Advantages: Marco's small frame would make it rather easy for classmates to underestimate him, and his experience in acting would help him should he need to deceive someone. His creativity and ability to think outside the box might allow him to find multiple solutions to problems he would face against different adversaries. Disadvantages: His small frame would also get him beaten in a direct fight against some of his larger peers. Marco might confuse his Larping combat ability with real fighting, and could get overconfident. His overenthusiastic personality could also get him into trouble if he chooses to play, he may end up jumping the gun and getting himself into trouble he can't get himself out of. If he loses his glasses, it would cost him the ability to recognize faces and people at a distance and could mean the difference between coming into an ally or an opponent. Designated Number: Male student no. 029 --- Designated Weapon: Amaranta Montalvo’s M4 Carbine Rifle Conclusion: Welcome to an actual apocalypse B029. Shame there's nothing about you that gives you a shot. My suggestion is that you throw your glasses away so you don't have to see how fucked you are. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by ItzToxie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'ItzToxie '''Kills: 'Arjen Kramer, Ariana Moretti, Colin McCabe 'Killed By: 'Jackson Sullivan and Henry Sparks 'Collected Weapons: '''Amaranta Montalvo’s M4 Carbine Rifle (assigned weapon, to Sierra Cook), flare gun (from Danny Chamnanma, lost), chainsaw (from Beryl Mahelona) '''Allies: 'Arjen Kramer, Adonis Cohen 'Enemies: 'Sierra Cook, Willow O'Neal, Arjen Kramer, Colin McCabe 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Marco wandered the belly of the yacht for a long moment, able to believe he was in a dream until reality dawned on him as he emerged out onto the deck. Arjen Kramer appeared from below deck shortly after, with a sword, Marco approached and made sure Arjen was alright. Kelly Nguyen and Juliette Sargent also appeared, fairly friendly from the onset. Arjen then began to panic in earnest, clutching desperately at Marco, leading Marco to rebuff him with the butt of his gun while rambling about how his experience in video games matched with what might happen in SOTF. Juliette quickly took command of the situation, doling out jobs and handing Marco's the job of watching Arjen's sword while Kelly comforted him. Marco was slightly resentful at that, seeing himself as being sidelined in a situation where he had the greatest handle on what was going on. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''“Okay, maybe it couldn’t be worse, but that’s good too, I guess. I mean, yeah right now we’re at rock bottom, so the only way for us is up I guess.”'' - Words of wisdom on Arjen's behalf. Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Marco, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *In Vino Veritas (#SwiftBall) *I Turned Into A Martian (#SwiftBall) The Trip: *Pool Puns-n-Harmony V7: *Holiday in Cambodia *See You On The Road, Skag! *I've Got Some Work to Do, I'm Going To Eat Your Heart Out *Woody Harrelson wearing a red wig in the Stinger of Venom saying “There’s Going To Be Carnage” *I'll Get Mine *The Definition of Insanity *Marco Tries To Take A Bath *So Bite Your Tongue And Choke Yourself To Sleep *Tragedy of the Commons *Quinnspiracy Theory *Aggressive Beauty *Paradise is Nowhere *You Are Already Dead *Our Mutual Fiend Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marco Volker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students